yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV007/Read
Riki POV After the New Year Festival, things are really getting mystery! But back to East City, its boring~ bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.... Totally BORING!!!! "I wonder if there anything to do?" ― Riki Dracyan : You sure are bored out. Riki : Hah~ *sigh* Then my phone just rang, it's from Kamon. "Hey! Riki! Are you free? What about coming to the WBMA for some training?" ― Kamon Dracyan : Instead of being burn't out in home, what about taking some warm training? Riki : Um! I take dracyan and told mother first before going out for WBMA. Everyone thought it would be a peaceful life like everyone dream of, happily and freely but the happiness never stay long though..... I never thought that today is the fateful day to her ..... ~At the same time in Chrome City~ ( 4.00 p.m., at the Chrome Sky Tower, Center City of Chrome City) In the tower, there's many people are visiting there, touring there, see the view. As everyone having their time to enjoy, she's rather depressed. "Rinne, are you okay?" ― ??? A red haired girl who's hair kinda looks fluffy like a feather. It's Kanade Otoha, now 15-years-old, a member of the popular idol unit, Zwei Wing, who is Rinne's partner. Kanade usually cheerfully but today rather worry, the one who is not enjoying any fun from anyone even from Kanade. Which made Kanade worry about her condition now... Rinne : Kanade... Nothing... At all... *depressed* Kanade : *big sigh* If you worry about something, don't burden all by yourself, you have everyone, your friends, and me. Okay? Rinne : Kanade... Things really work out when Kanade, everyone is here for me... Thank you and sorry for worrying you. Since you ask me out today for fun, but I .... Kanade : No need to feel sorry about that. Everyone just want to make you smile just like usually, so that's why everyone taking their turn asking you out and had fun. Rinne : Friends huh... It's really something I hold dearly, so that's why I won't let anyone to harm it. Kanade : Don't be serious, relax for a while, not like anything would happen to us. *Bang!* A sudden explosion just happen! "AH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― People Rinne : This is....?! *Alarm* Then an alarm just activated. *bang!* Suddenly another explosion happened, and it's nearby the tower. Just viewing from above, it's clearly, is an army of unknown creatures, is the Noise. ~Meanwhile~ In a mysterious headquarter, ... three girls ran in. One is silver haired, another one is green haired and last one is pink haired. It's Millay, Kirina and Hime. " Tell us - " ― Millay " the current " ― Kirina "Situation. " ― Hime "We're focusing the signals to triangulate their location." ― Worker As they focusing, Millay them get impatient because there's Noise outside and now free like a wild goose. ~Back to the tower~ "This is an announcement from the JSDF Disaster Relief Squad. The whole area is ordered to evacuate immediately. Please proceed to a nearby shelter at once. " ― Alarm "Hurry! To the shelter..." ― People Rinne : Tch! *Is going to leave* But when Rinne gonna ran off but not to the shelter, she was stopped by Kanade who grabbed her hand. Rinne : Kanade?... Kanade : What can you do "now ''"? *Serious* Rinne : Ah!.... right, I can't do anything "now", Ame-no-Habakiri is...! Security Officer : You two! Please evacuate to the shelter, if you stay here you're be in danger! Kanade : Let's go Rinne. Rinne : Um... .... *frustrated* Kanade and Security Officer get into elevator that just gonna take us down to the shelter. When Rinne gonna get in, she saw a girl who's seems 9 or 10 years-old, she is not taking shelter rather running from the Noise. Rinne : That girl ... Why she not taking shelter, *Saw the noise* Noise?! If the Noise follow her to the shelter, that would be bad. Don't tell me she gonna ran as she ran out of energy then sacrificed herself?! Urg...... Kanade : Rinne? Rinne : Sorry, Kanade! *click the evacuate button on the lift* *then ran off* Kanade : Oi! Rinne! Security Offficer : Hey! You! Where are -! Kanade : Rinne! '''The Girl's Short POV' (4.40 p.m.) "Hahahahahahahaha....! *trip down*" ― Girl I was reckless, even a time like this, I can't overrun the Noise even I get into the shelter, they would also get into it too. I can't let the others in danger because of me, I gonna run until I ran out of energy. When I get up, I noticed the noise are also approaching me. I started to run. "Hahahahaha... Hah?!" ― Girl I came to a wall. It's a dead end. Girl : A dead end? How can I ... ? ! Suddenly something grabbed me hand. Girl : Hah?! It was a hand, a hand reach out by a pretty girl, who owned a blue hair with midnight blue hair changing from the middle, she has a pair of dark blue eyes and noticeably her hair styled in to a side ponytail. Girl : You're Rinne Utau-san?! Rinne : Follow me! ~Back to Riki them at the WBMA~ Riki POV Kamon : That was a great training! Riki : I dunno whether I can keep up if he's gonna put 20 times of it... *Exhausted* Samuru : *sigh* Hah.... Yuki : I wonder if there anything interesting to do? Riki : Yeah.... Dracyan : Riki, I feel something. Riki : What is it? Dracyan : Somehow, there's something gonna happen, but rather with dangerous sense. Riki : Dangerous? Dangerous? Gonna Happen? I dunno what Dracyan saying, but actually I feel it too but I wonder what is it? ~Back to Rinne them~ (7.00 p.m.) " *gasping* Hahahahahahaha.... " ― Rinne & Miku (little girl) *holding hands* They ran to a small river and there's Noise on their left and right. No where to escaped. Miku : Oneechan! *hugs Rinne at the waist* Rinne : You don't have to be afraid. I'm here with you. As the Noise came closer, Rinne hugs Miku and jumped into the river, and swim to the other side of the river. Half an hour had passed, total Rinne them had ran for 3 hours and half, but can't overrun the Noise. Rinne them had ran passed and through many places, parks, small roads, buildings and now they're heading towards the factory which is located very west of the Center City. Now is Rinne who carried Miku on her back who ran out of energy to run anymore. "*Gasping* Hahahahahaha ... a long way off from the shelter! *trip down* Gah kuh!!" ― Rinne *exhausted but ran at full speed* Miku : *Fall down* Haha...! Rinne : *lay down and gasping hardly* Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...! But even so the Noise are not giving up, they're still after Rinne them, in order to "devour" them. " Don't give up living!!! " ― Raine Rinne : Uhhuh!!! Urg......Ah! *getting up* ~In the factory~ "*gasping* hahahahahahahaha.... " ― Rinne & Miku *holding hands* [ I am absolutely certain ... that she saved my life that day. She saved me by singing a gentle and yet powerful song. ― Rinne ] Miku : *carried on Rinne back* / Rinne : *running and climbing ladder to the tallest and toppest building* Rinne / Miku " *both lied on ground* Hahahahahahahaha.... *gasping* "Are we gonna die?" ― Miku Rinne : *Get up then gives her a gentle smile and shaked her head* .... Huh...? But somehow Rinne feels there is a kill aura from behind, as she turn around, there's only despair and shock. Rinne : Huh?! *shocked* The Noise had arrived in front of them, on the roof with them, there's is no chance that Rinne them can escaped from this high. Rinne : yihee!.... *scared* Miku : Oneechan! *hugs Rinne's right arm* Uhuhuehehha ~ *started to cry* [ There's must be something ... There must be something I can do! ― Rinne ] "Don't give up living!!!!!!" ― Rinne As a silent night with beautiful sky, a sound that echoing in the wind for power .... 「 Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron .... 」 A light that burn and shine from the heart of the girl. (Rinne) Miku : *surprise and looked as a light just shine from Rinne's chest* Rinne : Huh .... Uh.... Uhaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A light had descend from the heaven which to give the fateful destiny to her now ..... "The signals have focused! We've located them!" ― Aoi "We're detecting another powerful signal in addition to the Noise!" ― Sakuya "Compare it to the records! Quick!" ― Ryoko to the records .... "Is that an Aufwachen Waveform?!" ― Ryoko [ Code : Ame - no - Habakiri ] " What?! Is Ame-no-Habikiri?!?!?!" ― Genjuro " Huh?! *surprise* " ― Aoi and Sakuya "Hah.... *Surprise* " ― Millay , Kirina and Hime A light that wrapped Rinne , just through her body, mind , heart , which gained dissonance and assonance . Like thorns are growing through and tightly in her body. Like she unleash a power. "Uhhuh...Urm...Um.... Ahaha.... AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Rinne The light had become an armor and gear to her body .... There's only a Valkyrie stands there .... There's only a beast born from there .... [ CHAPTER 7 : The Awakened Beat ] Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters